A Twist of Fate
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Harry arrives earlier than he expected to Kings Cross and makes a fast friend who helps him with the mysterious platform.


_A Twist of Fate._

Harry was a little _too_ early to Kings Cross. Uncle Vernon made haste to get his so called "freak" of a nephew out of his sight. Harry wasn't that hurt, he was happy to get away too.

Harry had gone to platform nine, and right next to it was ten, but in between there was nothing. Harry walked around, politely asking anyone who would listen where platform nine and three quarters was. They either got angry at him for bothering them for something silly, laughed in his face, or very gently told him there was no platform nine and three quarters.

He gave up hope and slumped to the floor. He was so excited to get away from his family. Happy that he finally had an explanation for all the things that had gone amiss. He wasn't a _freak_, he was a wizard. Son of the two most respected wizards of all time, apparently. He was so proud. He was no freak, he was special. But maybe, just _maybe_, he _was_ a freak. A freak for listening to Hagrid. A freak for imagining all that had happened. He didn't go to some magical alleyway with a very tall and jolly man, he imagined it all, right? However, that didn't explain how he had all his books and his robes.

"Excuse me." said a voice. It sounded close, so Harry looked up and hastily got out of the way.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

She smiled politely, showing bucked teeth. Her eyes widened a bit as they focused on his forehead, only to look a way and smile just a little bit wider. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...?"

He shook her hand. "Harry Potter."

Her smile turned radiant. "I thought so! I didn't want to say anything though. I've read all about you."

His brows creased in confusion. "You've _read_ about me?"

She nodded. "Sure! You're in the history books, of course. You did, after all, survive a meeting with Lord—ahem, I mean, You-Know-Who. The Boy-Who-Lived is what they call you. You're legend."

He blushed. "I—uh, thank you. I'm actually kind of...stuck." His flushed cheeks grew brighter. He bet he knew what she would think, _Some wizard he is, he can't even find the right platform._ "Could you help me?"

She nodded. "With what?"

"I don't know where the platform is."

She smiled—causing him to relax—and pointed behind him. "You're at it."

Harry turned around, confused. There was just a stone wall. Was this girl bonkers? "I don't understand."

"It's rather simple. The wall is a portal to the Hogwarts train. All you have to do is walk through it. Come on, grab your trolley, push it ahead of you and run."

Harry still thought he would end up crashing into the wall and embarrassing himself, yet he trusted Hermione. She didn't know him, not personally anyway, why would she try to embarrass him?

"A-All right," he told her. He grabbed his trolley and ran to the wall, bracing himself for the impact, except there was none. He flew through the wall and stood in front of a train. He was gasping in relief. He turned around and looked expectantly for his new friend. Harry's thoughts froze there. _Friend_. His _first. _That word brought him so much joy that as soon as Hermione was through, he pulled her into a hug, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

"Are you okay there, Harry?" Hermione asked when he pulled away.

"I'm just very happy I met you, Hermione." Harry replied.

Hermione tilted her head curiously. "Why is that?"

"Well, how could you not be happy when you make a friend?...You are my friend, right?"

Hermione was ecstatic. _Finally!_, she thought. When she got the letter for Hogwarts, she had thought she might be able to bond with _someone_ eventually over magic. She didn't expect it to be so soon, but she wasn't going to complain. She grinned. "Of course, Harry."

"Would you like to sit with me?" Harry asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and the two—_friends—_pushed their trolleys to the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is kind of stupid. It's my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I was just thinking how stupid a character Ron is—and I've only read the first three books—and how the whole series could have worked out how I wanted it if he wasn't there (Hermione and Harry being together) if Harry had met Hermione first. They would instantly bond and they could pursue a relationship without that redheaded dolt (and his redheaded dolt of a sister) getting in the way. So, I decided to write it, thinking of all the beautiful ways this could turn into love. Ah, yes.

Oh, and just so you know, I'm completely, one hundred percent American, so this was probably full of American English and embarrassingly misused British-isms. Sowwy. Practically the only thing I know they say in Britain is Mum, bloody hell, and arse. That's about it. Oh, and bonkers. Did I even get that right? _Do_ they say bonkers? Well, they did in Alice in Wonderland, so I'm gonna have to go on off that.


End file.
